martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Destiny Decree
The Destiny Decree is a ranking list for strength within the Sky Spill Continent. It is a comprehensive list that ranks the strongest Life Destruction powerhouses on the continent. Being on the decree means that one has been acknowledged by the world as a powerful and great expert of their generation, standing at the pinnacle of all Life Destruction masters. This Destiny Decree is jointly issued out by several great intelligence organizations. It was founded by Destiny Grasp in order to rank the greatest and famed Life Destruction masters throughout the continent, Introduction There were only 360 individuals listed on the Destiny Decree, and although this sounded like a great number of people, it first had to be known that there were only 100 or so Divine Sea powerhouses in the entire Sky Spill Continent. In contrast, there were far more Life Destruction powerhouses than Divine Sea powerhouses. A conservative estimate would be in the range of the several tens of thousands. Ranking the Life Destruction powerhouses isn’t easy; it’s only a rough estimate used for reference. There were over 100 Emperor level powerhouses in the Sky Spill Continent, but definitely no more than 200. As for the number of Life Destruction powerhouses, that was far too difficult to calculate. Wanting to arrange the top ranked of these individuals in a list was extremely difficult. Thus, the list is but an estimate from experts throughout the main land. To choose 360 individuals from so many Life Destruction powerhouses, one had to have a reputation worthy of being at the very top. If one could be ranked on such a list then, they must be an unrivalled peer of their era, a master of masters. In the four Divine Kingdoms, each Divine Kingdom only had several dozen Destiny Decree masters to themselves. A bit more than half of them are part of the four Divine Kingdoms. The majority of them were in closed door cultivation in order to attempt breaking through to the Divine Sea realm. All of these characters are existences that can move the sun and the skies in their Divine Kingdoms. Rankings The entire Destiny Decree was written in paper and then bound into a book. Every Life Destruction powerhouse occupied their own page, and thus every single issue of the Destiny Decree had 360 pages; no more, no less. Within these 360 pages, some characters that were currently attracting attention would be written in the Decree using red ink. There are a total of 360 individuals on the Destiny Decree: Possible Rankers Lists the unofficial rankers of the Destiny Decree. They were either masters that had an obscure background, a member of the four divine kingdoms, or even slaughter puppets. Ranking System In the 360 individuals of the Destiny Decree, the majority were martial artists ranging in the fifth-sixth stage of Life Destruction. Only a few were at the third-fourth stage of Life Destruction due to special circumstances like talent and peculiarity. The only exception was Lin Ming who ranked at the 200-300's at late Revolving Core. As long as one was at the sixth stage of Life Destruction then they would be ranked no matter how poor their foundation was. Even if their foundation was bad and they didn’t have too many years remaining they would still rank in the top 200. This was because of the scarceness of sixth stage Life Destruction martial artists. As for those at the fifth stage of Life Destruction, most of them were arranged below the top 200. A lot of them were sovereigns, elders, or recluse martial artists of large sects and clans. It was extremely difficult for a fourth stage Life Destruction martial artist to be ranked. The exceptions were if there was something special about their cultivation method or if their talent was unbelievable. Such as Corpsemancer. The further one went up the Destiny Decree, the greater the disparity in strength was between the martial artists there. In particular, there were several great milestones at rank 300, 200, 100, 50, 30 and 10 – all of those were massive jumps in strength. A top 100 ranked master was on a completely different level from a top 300 ranked master. These top 100 and below Destiny Decree masters actually have a slim chance of becoming a Divine Sea Supreme Elder albeit through heaven-defying lucky chances. Those type of people would be the most common and weakest of Divine Sea martial artists. The only exceptions were those that were already a thousand years old and above just like Bi Ruyu and Imperial Scholar Xuan. Being in the top 20 of the Destiny Decree means you have an extremely high chance of reaching the Divine Sea! A top 20 Destiny Decree master might possibly become a future Divine Sea Supreme Elder, bringing their Divine Kingdom a massive increase in their national war strength. Information Evaluation Every three years, the four great intelligence networks would collect all new information on every Life Destruction powerhouse’s cultivation, progress, and recent battles. They would then use all this information to speculate on their current approximate strength. This was when a new Destiny Decree would be released. Generally, there would be far-reaching changes every time. Between the two issues of the Destiny Decree, if there was a fight between Destiny Decree powerhouses or a Destiny Decree powerhouse was killed, leading to a clear change in ranks, then a new revised edition of the Destiny Decree would be released. Red ink was meant for the hottest rising star of the moment and also the reason why the rankings changed. Titles There were 360 individuals on the Destiny Decree, but only 30% of the martial artists there could obtain a title. These titles also had special declarations. For instance, ‘Saint’, ‘Life’, ‘Heroic’, ‘Sage’, and other variations. But, ‘God’ was the highest one. On the Destiny Decree, not counting Lin Ming, there were only ten other martial artists that had earned the title of ‘God’. Of these ten, seven were ranked in the top ten of the Destiny Decree, while the other three were ranked in the top twenty. Although these three weren’t considered to have strength at the peak of Life Destruction, their potential was simply too great. Without accident, they would one day reach the Divine Sea. In particular, Lin Ming was crowned as the 'Death God'. There had never been anyone that obtained the title of ‘God’ below rank 50. Lin Ming had done so while ranked at 280. Moreover, he was still a Revolving Core martial artist at the time. Exceptions For the inheritance of the Divine Emperor’s throne, unless one was an absolute successor like Yang Yun, there would always be struggles that caused tides of blood to bloom throughout the kingdom. At that time, a Prince’s strength was an extremely sensitive topic. Thus, the four great intelligence networks wouldn’t easily arrange a Prince on the Destiny Decree. Yang Yun was also the same. Of course there were also some Princes that were willing to allow themselves to be ranked on the Destiny Decree in order to shore up support for their side. For instance, Situ Bai, Situ Luosha, and the Great Smelting Prince was listed on the Destiny Decree. Trivia * There were only 360 of them within the entire Sky Spill Continent. In addition, because of others that weren’t listed for various reasons, there were about 500 individuals of that approximate level in total. All of these people were scattered over the incomparably broad continent. However, most of them were concentrated in the four Divine Kingdoms, their various homelands, and headquarters of super sects. * The Destiny Decree is changed every three years, and is an important factor for the great forces to decide who to win over. As for the four Divine Kingdoms, they often use this ranking list as a way to contrast the quantity and quality of their young elites. * Those that could make the list on the Density Decree all had a certain degree of hope that they would one day reach the Divine Sea. Thus, most of those on the Destiny Decree were devoted cultivators and spent the majority of their life closed up in seclusion, rarely seen in public. Many major forces hoped to win over a few Destiny Decree masters to act as foreign patrons that could assist them. However, besides a few top national level forces, even the countless organizations as wealthy as the Heavencraft Trading Company could not ever hope to win over one. * Most of the martial artists on the ranking list are at least at the fifth or sixth stage of Life Destruction; there are even some abnormal seventh stage Life Destruction monsters. But these master were usually Ascetics of the Divine Kingdoms or a hidden High Prince. Moreover, these martial artists are all astounding individuals in their generation. If your foundation is poor, you might not make it on even if your cultivation is high! * But, the Destiny Decree was by no means an omniscient list. There were bound to be some Destiny Decree level masters that were hidden away deep within the Four Divine Kingdom that no one was aware of. 7th Stage Life Destruction * On the Destiny Decree issued by Destiny Grasp, the top three ranked martial artists were all at the seventh stage of Life Destruction. But, these three people had extremely special circumstances – they were already over 1000 years old. They were originally sixth stage Life Destruction martial artists that had failed to reach the Divine Sea and had then gone out to seek their own lucky chances. Finally, they didn’t manage to break into the Divine Sea but did successfully stumble their way into the seventh stage of Life Destruction. To them, this was not anything good, because a heavenly material that could help a person break through to the Divine Sea could only be used once. Using that material a second time would have nearly no effect. As for those martial artists that had broken through to the seventh stage of Life Destruction on their own, the heroic young elites present had never heard of any. Of course, the Sublime Smelting Divine Kingdom and the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom surely had their own seventh stage Life Destruction elites. But these individuals were all being secretly trained, and none of them had ever been exposed, so no one knew of them. Category:Ranking Category:Sky Spill Continent